One Last Adventure
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: Vivi misses the Straw Hat Pirates so much and will do anything to just go on one more adventure with them.. But even if she finally got to see her friends she has a rather unusal look! Please read and review!


**I miss Vivi so much.. I really liked her. This event happens before the 2 year time-skip and at the thousand sunny. There might be some grammar mistakes so sorry about that other than that enjoy :D **

Night was falling down on Alabasta. As always Vivi could feel the weather getting colder as the bright sun slowly faded. It was another tiring day as a princess but as tiring it may be she was proud and happy of being the princess of Alabasta. True, she did miss having adventures with the Straw Hat Pirates and sometimes wished that she was with them. Today was one of those days.

As she looked down her window she wondered what they were doing. Luffy was probably begging for meat and Sanji was trying to protect the food from him. She smiled as the sight popped into her head. She remembered the day they left just like yesterday, she was happy and sad at the same moment. Happy because she knew that she was still there nakama but sad because they needed to leave. Vivi had to use all her will power to not join them. But right now she was wondering how it would be if she really did go with them.

Vivi gazed at the dark sky once more. She would want to go on one more adventure with them. Just one more and then she would come back. But as she lay in her bed she knew that was impossible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vivi stretched and yawned as she woke up. She didn't know why but she felt like it was a longer night than the usual. She opened her eyes she could hear soft snores coming near her. _Wait what?_ She thought to herself …_snores? Coming from my bedroom?_ Only Carue slept in her bedroom and Carue didn't snore or this was the first time she was hearing it.

Then she realized the ceiling she was looking at wasn't her usual white stoned ceiling she woke up to every morning. This new ceiling she was looking at was wooden and somehow didn't quite look like a ceiling. Vivi's eyes widened where was she? Was she kidnapped? But no that was impossible with all the guards. She looked around there was two beds she couldn't make put who was sleeping on them.

From one of the beds Vivi could hear a yawn and some mumblings.

"Good morning Miss Navigator." This voice was coming from the other bed that was across the room.

But Vivi was concerned about another matter. From the voices she could guess that they were both women but what did the other one meant by Navigator? Was she on a _ship?_ How could that be possible? The only logical explanation was that she was dreaming. Vivi smiled. Of course she was dreaming.

She could hear the other women pushing the sheets off of her and slowly getting up sitting on her bed. She was holding her head like she was dizzy. Vivi's eyes widened when she realized who this person was. Nami. Nami was sitting right across her with sleepy eyes. How? How could she be there? Vivi looked again. No, there was no mistaking it. The girl sitting on the bed was definitely Nami with her orange hair and everything.

Nami looked at her trying to figure out if she was dreaming or it was the real thing. The other woman was observing Vivi as well. Vivi knew this woman too she gasped, it was _Miss All-Sunday _. She looked at Nami again not knowing how to react. She took one step towards her wanting to hug her or do anything. But then suddenly she heard a dreadful scream coming from Nami she jumped on her bed confused and surprised at the same moment.

"F-Fox!" she screamed again.

After the second scream Vivi knew her ear was damaged for good. Besides what was Nami talking about? What fox? She looked around trying to see the thing that Nami was so terrified about but she couldn't see anything.

Vivi could hear footsteps coming from upstairs soon enough the room was filled with the faces she knew and missed. Sanji, ,Usopp,Luffy and Tony-kun. The only face she didn't recognize was a tall blue haired man that obviously still wanted to sleep.

"What's going on Nami?" Usopp asked clearly waiting for a giant monster to attack them. Vivi smiled her heart lifted by the sight of her nakama. Nami pointed at Vivi still shocked.

"Can't you see it! There's a blue fox in the middle of our room!"

Vivi raised her eyebrow. Why was Nami pointing at her? She was kind of offended. Sure she didn't look her best right after she woke up but she was sure she didn't look like a blue fox. Then she saw a mirror she decided to look at herself maybe her hair was really out of control this time. But when she looked at herself she understood what Nami was talking about. There was blue fur coming out of her and she was the same height as Tony-kun. She backed away from the mirror. No this couldn't be happening…she she was a….fox! Now it was Vivi's turn to scream. She screamed as much her lungs let her and started to touch her face feeling the soft warm fur.

"I'm a fox!" she yelled again not able to get use to the situation. She looked at the straw hat pirates that looked like they've seen a ghost.

"The fox talked!" they all yelled at the same time.

The only calmed one seemed to be Miss All-Sunday. Vivi started to wander not believing what had happened to her. It was probably a dream.. She did eat a lot at dinner. But then why did she feel like her about was about to explode. In dreams you couldn't feel right? Then she looked at Tony-kun that was yelling at the others.

"I'm a talking animal too you idiots!" he said and then hit the nearest person and that was unfortunately Usopp that was now unconscious laying on the floor. Then Vivi walked towards Tony-kun in hope that she could talk to him.

"I-I can't be a fox, Is this a dream?"

"Ahhh it's talking to me!" yelled the blue nosed reindeer and then hide behind Zoro that was sleeping while he was standing on his feet. Sanji then kicked him in the head growling at the swordsman.

"How could you be sleeping!"

"You guys were just yelling! It's still early I have the right to sleep." He said while rubbing his head that now had a huge bump in it. Sanji's eyebrows twitched.

"And I have the right to put poison in your food dumbass."

"What was that shitty cook?" asked Zoro and then glared at the cook.

There were just about to fight Nami suddenly appeared behind them and hit them both at the same time leaving huge bumps on their heads.

"You two are useless," she murmured and then picked Tony-kun up shacking him. "And why the hell are you scared from a talking fox!"

"S-sorry.." Tony-kun managed to say feeling dizzy.

"You were scared from the start" Zoro managed to say before Nami stepped on his face pushing it against the floor.

"Shut up this fox is more civilized then you." Then she looked at Vivi smiling. "Sorry for the racket so what are you?"

Vivi could feel the tears building up in her eyes but not sure if it was because she was happy to see her friends she missed so much or because she was turned into a fox. But either way she ran with her new four legs and jumped towards Nami trying to hug her.

"I'm Vivi!" she said at last leaving the whole crew speechless.

**Yes I turned Vivi into a blue fox.. please don't judge me :D I hope everybody enjoyed it and please tell me what you thought about it ^^ thanks for reading until next time byee ~**


End file.
